Logan likes Kristy
by Pixie Child
Summary: ...and Kristy likes him back.   -Kristy/Logan, one sided Dawn/Kristy-


**Pairing**: Kristy/Logan, one sided Dawn/Kristy  
**Timeline**: Post-serise.  
**Feedback**: is a must!  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.

* * *

When Mary Anne broke up with Logan, I wasn't surprised. She was mature and he... well, to be brutally honest, he wasn't. He pretty much stayed the same from seventh grade right up until tenth when she dumped him.

What did surprise me was when Kristy started going out with Logan a few months after he and Mary Anne broke up. I don't know why, she never really matured all that much either. She was still dressing like a guy, still mainly focused on sports and still not thinking before she spoke. She was still basically the same Kristy I knew when I first moved to Stoneybrook. Bu maybe it's all of those things that made it such a surprise that she was dating Logan. Not because Logan was childish, but because he was Logan. A guy. Somewhere along the line, I'd come to assume Kristy wasn't into guys. You know, in _that _way. It's probably my own fault I was surprised by this, for putting her into that stereotype when I know (first hand) that people aren't that easy to define.

I mean, I know most people would be completely be taken aback to find out that I, Dawn Shafer, blonde hair and blue eyes, clothing described as 'California Casual' by my friends but still trendy and feminine, am a lesbian. Because I don't dress, look and act like, well, like Kristy. So why should I have expected that she was like me? Other then hopeful ignorance, there's no reason for me to have assumed that. But I've always had great respect for her and that respect turned into friendship and before I knew it, I had this gigantic crush on her.

I suppose I should consider myself lucky at their timing. It took me a whole year since coming back to live with my mom to get up the nerve to ask Kristy out. Last night, I'd decided to do it today, after school. How embarrassing would _that _conversation have been? So I know I should be relieved that it was today of all days that they decided to make out in the cafeteria at lunch; no chance of mistaking what _that _means. Except... I'm not. In fact, I'm anything _but _relieved. I'm hurt and angry, both at myself and at Kristy. And one quick look at Mary Anne tells me I'm not the only one.

It's absurd for my stepsister to be upset, given that she took up with another guy right after she dumped him, but I can't really say anything because she'd be just as confused about me. We aren't nearly as close as we used to be, so I can't claim to understand what's going through her mind any more then she could say the same thing about me.

"Oh..." Mary Anne trails off just before she bolts out of SHS's lunch room. I'm tempted to follow her but I don't. Instead, I turn and go to my usual table but not my usual seat, deliberately sitting at the opposite end from where Kristy is sitting on Logan's lap.

"Hey." I say, trying to sound casual but I know it comes out more like a strangled whisper. They don't even look up, so I clear my throat and try again. "Hey, Earth to Kristy."

"Oh!" She jumps and would have fallen if Logan's arm didn't tighten around her waist at exactly the right time. _*For a moron, he's got awfully good reflexes.*_ I think bitterly before I can catch myself. She's flushed with embarrassment. "Dawn! Hey!" She slides off of Logan and into the spot next to him on the bench. "Did English let out early?"

"It's 12:10." I tell her flatly.

"Already?" She asks, sounding more like Stacy when her blood sugar is low. "Oops."

"Yeah." Logan snickers and I stare at my sprout sandwich.

"Where's Mary Anne?" She asks, wrenching out of Logan's grip to look around the caf. My mind goes blank for a minute but I manage to pull a half-assed lie out of the air.

"She... had a project she had to work on. She's in the library."

"Oh. Okay." She bites her lip. "Damn. We were going to tell all of you guys together. But I guess we got a little distracted." Kristy giggles again and I want to hit something. Or someone. Logan's on the top of my list, but Kristy is a pretty close second. When did she become this light-headed? Just in time, a shrill shriek cuts across the big room and Stacy and Claudia are running towards our table, never mind they haven't sat with us all year. But that doesn't seem to factor into their logic because they're both bubbling and Stacy's going on about how cool it is that they'll be able to join Claud and Stacy on their double date this Friday, making it a triple.

The twin fashionista give enough distraction that I think it's safe to make a clean getaway, but before I am out of earshot, Kristy calls out after me, "So, are we still on for after school?" My heart breaks just a little further and I force myself to smile at her.

"Shoot, I forgot. I promised my mom I'd be home right after school. Sorry."

When Mary Anne broke up with Logan, I wasn't surprised. When Kristy never had a date after school or on the weekend, I was hopeful. When I first saw Kristy and Logan together half an hour ago, I wanted to cry. Now, I just want to find a quiet spot, curl into a ball and die.


End file.
